Turning Suits
by Mytesstess
Summary: By-Tess "Harley" Robin Nightwing finds a sassy new heroin roaming Bludhaven. To his surprise she shows great skill, but also a bleak dark side. And as for Officer Dick Grayson, things heat up when a new waitress captures his attention. But just who will capture her?
1. Chapter 1

**I always dreamed my life as a comic so it turned it into one. It is placed in Bludhaven with my character coming in a little later. I've also added a new aspiring heroin to spice things up a little and add some humor.**

Bludhaven, night, Nightwing takes his usual patrol. While up on a remote rooftop he gets the feeling he is being followed. After a quick check of his surroundings he finds nothing and goes back on patrol, almost instantly there is an explosion at a nearby bank known for its mob affiliation. Nightwing responds immediately to find a group of armed thugs holding four night guards hostage in front of a now blown open safe. The thug in front has an electric cattle prod and is guarding the hostages while the other four have over-sized, cartoonish vacuum-like contraptions and are sucking cash from the vault with them.

Thug 1: The boss is right, this _IS_ easier!

Thug 2: Twice the haul away, twice the pay out!

Thug 3: You really think he'll cough up the extra dough?

Head thug: O' course he will! Now shut up and do your job!

Thug 4: Awww we're almost done, keep…What, what is that!?

Thug 2: It's Nightwing!

Nightwing: Took you long enough.

Head thug: **SHOOT 'IM**!

Nightwing: Oh crap.

Nightwing flips out of the way and continues to cartwheel away from bullets. Shots ring out, all of the sudden a thug's gun is struck with a ninja star and jams.

Thug 3: (staring at star in his gun) What was that?! (starts to panic)

Thug 1: (seriously panicked) Must be the Bat!

Head thug: Then shoot him too! (abandons hostages and raises gun)

Head thug is zapped from behind with his own cattle prod and drops to the floor. Holding the prod (smiling) is a tall, thin but muscular blonde girl dawning a mask. She is wearing mid forearm, fingerless gloves, a corset with shoulder straps (goes about two inches above her belly button) and low raise booty shorts, all in midnight black. She also has a complete utility belt (in brown), some of the visible weaponry includes nun chucks (with chains dangling down), a row of smoke pellets, ninja stars, a police-style ratio and handcuffs hanging from her right hip. On her right leg is a black guarder with a large sheathed knife in it and she wears over-knee black boots. The girl drops a smoke pellet and starts bashing the other thugs.

Thug 2: That aint on danm Bat!

Thug 1: I didn't sign up for…*mmrrpp* (thug is dropped by girl).

Thug 3: I'm gettin outta here! *uufff* (thug receives a boot to the temple by the girl)

Nightwing engages thug 2 as the smoke is fading

Thug 4: Please! Please, don't hurt me! (with hands up and girl standing in front of him)

Nightwing finishes thug with a fist to the head and turns to see the girl interrogating the thug.

Girl: Drop the gun and the vacuum. (cattle prod in hand)

Thug: Oo…ok. (nervously drops gun and detaches vacuum) I'm doin what you want see. (puts hands back up)

Girl side swing thug and he drops to the ground, the girl walks up to the, removes his mask and grabs his hair to make him look at her.

Girl: Who are you working for?

Thug: Scc…screw you!

Girl: Wanna try that again? (zaps thug in the leg with prod)

Thug: *AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!* Ok, ok I'll talk!

Girl: WHO are you working for?!

Thug: The Penguin alright! It's the Penguin!

Nightwing: The Penguin? What does he want in Bludhaven?

Thug: Said he was startin up a new operation. I don't know what though I swear!

Girl: Where were you taking the cash?

Thug: Van down stairs, boss said ta sound the alarm if anything happened. I swear it wasn't me, Frankie musta! Please just don't hurt me!

Girl: Relax, I'm done punchin you. (handcuffs thug) But stay still and quiet *ZZZTTTTTT* (zaps cattle prod), or its lights out, **_got it_**?

Thug: Gg…ggg…got it, got it.

Girl: And as for **you**, (walks towards Nightwing, pointing prod at him for a moment) you almost got your ass shot back there. (walks in tight circles around Nightwing) *Mmmm* *Mmm* Even better in person.

Nightwing: (grabs girl by the wrist and pulls her into his face) Who exactly are you?

Girl: Exactly? Still not sure, how about you? But one thing's for sure, I'm the one who just saved your ass.

Nightwing: I could have handled it.

Girl: Sssuuuurrrreeee.

Guard: *Mmm* *Mma *Mmrrr* (still tied up on the floor)

Girl: (brakes away from Nightwing's grip) Oh God! (kneels to the ground near guards and pulls out knife) Don't worry, I'm just gonna cut the tape. (Cuts tape and removes tape from mouth on all four)

Guard 2: They ambushed us, we…we didn't have a chance.

Nightwing: Did you get a good look at the van?

Guard 2: Yeah, big white movin van thing.

Guard 1: Oh God! Charles! Is he…

Girl: Unconscious, but he'll be fine. (Stands up and walks forward) Sty here and keep him safe until the cops come. (inspects cattle prod) I think I'll keep this, little memento of my first big hero bust.

Nightwing: I'll ask you again, who are you?

Girl: (walking backwards) What, I need name? Can't just kick ass in peace? Oh look an open window. *BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!* (as she falls backwards out the window)

Nightwing instinctively runs to the windows edge, suddenly a line shoots to the opposite building. The girl grapples to the rooftop, turns around and gives a sassy two finger solute. She then runs off out of sight.

Guard 4: That girl is either crazy, or some kinda crazy.

Nightwing: That's what scares me.

Early dawn, Dick Grayson's apartment. Dick returns home and takes off his Nightwing costume and heads for the fridge.

Dick: (thinking to self) Note to self, check for guns before running into fire. Who was that girl, and how did she sneak up there? One thing's for sure, she does have skill. Aaaaannnnddd, there's no milk, (closes fridge and heads to cabinet) well, black coffee's still coffee. (opens cabinet) And no coffee, looks like it's a coffee and donuts day, eh, maybe a nap first.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter where my character is brought in; I didn't want to make her weak or helpless like some other comic book girlfriends. I also introduce the restaurant owners to bring in some humor. **

Around 2 p.m., Donnas Donuts. The shop has recently become very popular with cops for giving them extra food and refills at no charge. Dick hangs out in the corner booth in the back with a full view of the restaurant eating a box of donuts (with an extra two thrown in) and is finishing his third cup of coffee. A waitress comes over to refill his cup again, Dick is in mid yawn.

Waitress: Late night, hu?

Dick: You could say that.

Waitress: Well just call me if you need anything, ok sweetheart?

Dick: (looks at her sweetly, but still half asleep) Yeah, thanks miss…

Waitress: Lilliana, (extends free hand for Dick to shake) call me Lilly.

Dick: Lilly. (takes her hand and kisses it)

Lilly: Well, well, well, a cop and a gentleman.

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG-A-LING-A-LING* (bell on front door bell rings) Lilliana smiles, turns and walks to service a man who appears homeless, but still greats him with a smile.

Lilly: Hi hun, how can I…

Hobo: M-Money! (pulls out a revolver and points it in Lilly's face)

Lilly: (puts one hand up) Ok, (staying calm) it's in the register, I have to move to get it.

Hobo: GO! (twitching and shaking aggressively)

Lilliana puts the coffee pot down and walks (hands up) to the register.

Lilly: (turns around) Do you have a bag?

Hobo: MONEY!

Lilly: (hands still up) Ok, I'm gonna put it in one of our bags. Turns and opens a bag and the register and puts the money in) Come on over, I'll give you your money.

Hobo walks (shaking rapidly) forward, lowering the gun for an instant. Dick has been cautiously approaching and an off duty officer turns from his family and readies his weapon. Lilliana extends the hand with the bag for the man to take with the other hand still in the air. Just as the man is distracted with the money, Lilliana takes her free hand and slams the would be robbers head into the counter, knocking him out instantly. Dick is there to restrain the man and the other officer kicks away the gun, securing the scene. From the back a woman screams franticly.

Donna: LILLY! LILLY! OH GOD! LILLY!

Donna has been on the phone with the police and now runs out to be with Lilliana, grabbing her in a tight hug.

Donna: Oh my Lilly! Oh my Lilly!

Lilly: Aunty, aunty… (swarming between Donnas' large breasts) I can't breathe… your boobs… are huge! (meekly)

Donna: Oh sorry baby. (repositions Lilly under her right arm and reaches over her with the other) (turns to the kitchen window) DON! THE COPS COMIN!?

Don: YEAH, THEY COMIN!

Cop: Damn, you knocked him out cold.

Lilly: I didn't hurt him too bad, did I?

Dick: He'll have a hell of a head ach when he wakes up, but he'll be ok. You could've gotten yourself shot.

Lilly: So could you.

The two stare at each other for a moment, Lilliana breaks the stare and the silence.

Lilly: I have to clean this up. (looking at the blood on the counter and pushing out of Donnas' grasp)

Donna: Lilly baby I'll get it. DON! GET ME A RAG!...AND A MOP!

Don: OK!

Donna: Lilly baby you go on home, you shaken up. Officer Grayson got this right? DON! WHERE MY MOP!?

Don: IT COMIN!

Dick: I've got this Lilly. (smiling at Lilly)

Lilly: Thanks off…

Dick: Dick, call me Dick. (still smiling)

Lilliana smiles back, hugs Donna and turns to leave. She grabs her bag and leaves out a back entrance.

Dick: (thinking to himself) Bank robberies, the Penguin, now this. Can this day get any weirder?

After a patrol car comes for the robber Dick leaves (with his meal comped) and heads off to get milk and other groceries.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter where I'm introducing our mystery girl's dark side. Nightwing is about to find out just how dangerous she can be.**

Around 5:30,Dick Grayson's apartment. Dick returns home with groceries. After putting them away he gets a strange feeling and turns on his scanner.

Ratio voice: Reports of a disturbance at 27th and Grand, possible robbery in progress. Two unidentified female suspects, requesting assistance.

Dick suits up and heads out , on arrival he finds himself at a recently vacated warehouse with two rows of large trucks, each 15 trucks long. What looks like weapons crates are being transferred between the rows of trucks. Three men (an obvious leader and two body guards) stand with Lark while she inspects the merchandise, another woman directs the loading of the trucks out of sight. The sun is setting early in October's last days so Nightwing waits for the cover of darkness. Out of nowhere, the mystery girl lays down next to Nightwing.

Girl: (whispers sarcastically) So what are we looking at?

Nightwing: What the!? How did you...

Girl: Ne-ver-mind, just listen. 30 trucks, 30 driver, 3 "business men", Penguin's little chauffeur bitch and some other chick. Didn't get a good look at her. All I really know is it isn't good, (pulls out an assault riffle) they're runnin hot weapons and they come loaded.

Nightwing: When did you, where did you, where we're you keeping that?!

Girl: I tagged the trucks with tracker, so I figured we would just let them leave and track them down later so we can take out Lark an...

Nightwing: How long have you been here?!

Girl: I dunno, like 8, maybe 10 minutes.

*VVVVVVRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM* (weapons trucks begin to file out)

Girl: Ooooooo, they're leaving! Get ready!

Nightwing: Whoa, whoa, whoa. WE are not doing anything, YOU are going...

Girl: (scowls at Nightwing) Home? Why because I'm a girl and I can't handle it?

Nightwing: No, you're leaving because you're a rookie, you could have been seen and I don't trust you!

Girl: I didn't ask you to trust me, (turns to see the last of the trucks leaving) or your permission.

the girl shoots a grapple to the warehouse's main door and swoops in.

Girl: INCOMIN BITCHES!

The girl delivers a boot strait to Lark's temple, instantly downing her. She then begins beating Lark's unconscious body, allowing the three men to get away by car (almost running them over) and the woman to cartwheel out a back entrance. Nightwing grapples in to see the girl beating Lark on the ground.

Girl: BITCH! *WAHM* (punches echo off every wall) BITCH! *WAHM* BITCH! *WAHM*

Nightwing restrains the girl and handcuffs her behind her back, while she fights like hell to get free.

Girl: LET ME GO! LET ME GGGOOOOOO! IM NOT FINISHED WITH THAT BITCH! (screaming at the top of her lungs)

Nightwing: Shut up! (kneels down and starts inspecting Lark's battered body) You could have killed her!

Upon further inspection Lark suffers a broken jaw, a broken nose, multiple skull fractures, her neck appears broken and she has lost at least a pint of blood. The girl jumps over her arms to have her hands in front, she is covered in blood. Hunched over, shaking rapidly, panting and balling her eyes out she holds her grappling hook, ready to run.

Girl: That's what you get.

With this the girl flees out a back entrance. When Nightwing hears sirens he follows suit and tries to find the girl. He spends the rest of the night like this, but only finds his handcuffs on a rooftop.


End file.
